Mief!
by cold mirror
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermine gehen der Frage auf den Grund wonach Frauen (und Männer) riechen!


**...: Mief! (Nimm mich jetzt, auch wenn ich stinke) :...**

_Ein Männlein stand im Walde  
ganz still und stumm  
und trank Rum  
und es fand die Schule dumm  
es war Filch - fidelbumm  
Da kam ein Koch mit 'nem Löffel und schlug - dideldei  
Filch zu Brei  
Owei owei  
Eine Trauerfeier wurde veranstaltet, aber niemand kam  
denn alle Gäste hatten Probleme mit ihrem Darm_

Draco kritzelte sein Gedicht zu Ende, schrieb dann noch in die Seitenecken "In allen vier Ecken soll... Hass für schlammblütige Muggels wie dich... drinstecken", setzte "Zur Erinnerung an deinen Schulkameraden Draco Malfoy" darunter und gab Hermine ihr Poesiealbum wieder. Draco und Hermine waren nämlich seit einiger Zeit zusammen, obwohl sie sich hassten. Es war eine reine Sexbeziehung.

Draco: Tja, ich geh dann mal, ne? Tschüß Schatzi - äh - ich meine... schlammblütiges Drecksweib!

Hermine: Ja tschüß Schatz- äh - verschissen blonder Vollidiot!

Und Draco verließ den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine: "seufz" Hach jaa... dieser scheiß, verwixte Slytherin-boy...

Harry: Du Hermine? Warum hast du mit Draco 'ne Sexbeziehung angefangen und nicht mit mir?

Hermine: Hm... du fickst einfach zu schlecht.

Harry: "sieht sie schweigend an, zuckt dann fröhlich mit den Schulter" Ach so!

Ron: Und warum nicht mit mir? Immerhin habe ich einen Fick-Kurs gemacht! Das war richtig heftig, auch mit Bändern und Nadeln, so SadoMaso, weißte? Voll krass!

Hermine: Das... war ein Strick-kurs.

Ron: Oh.

Harry: Du solltest dir solche Broschüren besser durchlesen, wenn du dich da irgendwo einschreibst.

Ron: Ich versuch's ja! Aber meine Augen sind so schlecht! Und eine Brille ist zu teuer...

Harry: Hier, nimm meine.

Und dann sah Ron aus wie Harry. Und Harry sah aus wie Ron. Weil er sich vor kurzem die Haare rot gefärbt hatte. Warum hatte er das getan? Weil irgendein bescheurtes "S.O.S. - Hilfe, ich seh scheiße aus, ich brauch ein neues Styling"-Team zu ihm gekommen war. Mit denen hat er dann neue Klamotten gekauft, bekam von einer Visagistin Schmink-tipps und irgendein hässlicher Frisör hatte ihm am Ende eine neue Frisur verpasst. Und rot betonte angeblich seine grünen Augen.

Harry: Hermine, warum hast du eigentlich keine Brille?

Hermine: Meine Augen sind in Ordnung, warum sollte ich eine Brille tragen?

Harry: Das wäre dann doch der perfekte Streber-look.

Hermine: Aha. Du denkst also, dass ich ein Streber bin?

Harry: ...ja.

Hermine: Denkst du auch, dass ich den ganzen Tag nichts besseres zu tun habe, als Hausaufgaben machen?

Harry: Ja.

Hermine: Denkst du auch, dass mein Lebensinhalt aus Arbeiten besteht?

Harry: Ja.

Hermine: Denkst du auch, dass du, wenn du denkst, nur denkst, dass du denkst und dass das Denken der Gedanken ein denkenloses Denken ist, darum denkst du nicht, gedacht zu haben?

Harry: Äh...

Hermine: Oh, Moment! Ich bin garkein Streber! Du warst nämlich mal besser als ich, im dritten Schuljahr, bei Lupin, in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!

Harry: Das's ja kein Wunder, bei dem kannst du ja als Mädchen nur schlechte Noten kriegen. Er mag Mädchen nämlich nicht.

Ron: Warum?

Hermine: Na, weil er schwul ist.

Harry: Nein. Weil Mädchen nach Fisch stinken.

Schalten wir um zu Sirius und Lupin, die gerade von einer ostfriesischen Insel flüchten, da sie in einer Jugendherberge mit einigen Kindergartenkindern Mittagsschlaf halten sollten. (Da sie sich angewöhnt hatten, in alle möglichen Länder zu verreisen, ging ihnen langsam das Geld aus und sie mussten ein wenig tricksen...)

Lupin: Los, komm, schneller! Sonst merkt die Kindergärtnerin was! "klettert aus'm Fenster"

Sirius: "trottet hinterher" Wieso willst du denn unbedingt hier weg? Ist doch ganz nett hier...

Lupin: Mittagsschlaf hab vorher nie machen müssen! Und zum Mittagessen gibt's immer ekliges Schwarzbrot, das mochte ich auch nie! Ich will nach Hause!

Sirius: Ich auch. Es ist mir zu peinlich Abends beim Singen neben dir zu sitzen.

Lupin: Was, wieso?

Sirius: Wenn wir zum einschlafen in der Gruppe alle zusammen "La Le Lu, nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu" singen, fängst du immer an zu heulen.

Lupin: Ph! "schmollt" Ich hasse den Mond.

Rückblende.

Sirius: "singt" Laa lee luuu, nur der Mann im Moooond, schaut zuuuu...

Lupin: "heult wie'n Wolf" Auuuuuuuu!

Kinder: "verstummen"

Wieder zurück.

Lupin: Oh gut, es ist Ebbe! Da können wir gleich über das Watt nach Hause spazieren!

Die Tatsache, dass man nur zwischen Deutschland und den ostfriesischen Inseln hin und her spazieren kann und nicht nach England, ignorierte Sirius dezent und watschelte hinterher.  
Stunden später.

Lupin: Ou man... wie lange sind wir jetzt eigentlich unterwegs...?

Sirius: Keine Ahnung...

Lupin: Hast du was zu essen dabei?

Sirius: Hier, 'nen Apfel.

Lupin: Danke. "mampf" Obwohl ich manchmal -na du weißt schon- davon bekomme...

Sirius: Durchschiss?

Lupin: Ja... oder auch Dünnfall.

Sirius: Mh-hm.

Lupin: Auf's Wattwandern hab ich echt keinen Bock mehr. Es stinkt die ganze Zeit nach Mädchen!

Sirius: Du stinkst auch.

Lupin: Und man muss dämliche Gummistiefel tragen! Das ist doch peinlich!

Sirius: Du bist auch peinlich. "beäugt Lupins rosa "Das Djungelbuch"-T-shirt"

Lupin: Und überall sind glibschige Würmer und Krebse, das ist mega eklig!

Sirius: Du bist auch eklig.

Lupin: Ähm... ich hab langsam das Gefühl, du wiederholst alles was ich sage und beziehst es dann auf mich.

Sirius: Nö.

Lupin: Oh. Okay. Hey, guck mal, der Wurm da ist voll dick.

Sirius: Du bist auch dick.

Lupin: "grummel"

Sirius: Ich kann nicht mehr gehen. Ich bin müde. Trag mich! "hüpft auf Lupin"

Lupin: Ich- äh- was-

Sirius: "gähn" So. Geh man weiter, ich schlaf solange...

Lupin: Wie kannst du zu dieser Zeit müde sein? Die Sonne knallt, da kriegt man doch kein Auge zu!

Sonne: "knallt"

Obwohl die Sonne am rumknallen war, schlief Sirius am helllichten Tag ein und ließ sich von Lupin tragen. Dieser grummelte vor sich hin. Zum Glück bekam er nicht Durchschiss oder Dünnfall. Trotzdem war er sauer und hätte Sirius am liebsten umgemurkst! Oder gleich abgebracht!  
Schalten wir wieder zurück zu den Gryfies.

Hermine: Pha! Das ist ein verdammtes Vorurteil, dass Mädchen nach Fisch stinken! Jungs stinken dafür aber auch! Und zwar nach... nach... "halbe Stunde später"

Harry: "erwartungsvoll" Jaaa?

Hermine: Nach...nach... Ich muss mal eben in die Bibliothek!

Ron: Gut so! Dann können wir endlich Männergespräche führen!

Hermine: Ph! "rennt raus"

Harry: Also... diese neuen Binden, die nicht nur Flüssigkeit, sondern Geruch aufnehmen, sind ja total genial!

Ron: Genau! Und es gibt jetzt auch ganz kleine Tampons, die speziell geformt sind, um die Flüssigkeit nach innen zu leiten!

Harry: Wow! Sag mal, wann warst du eigentlich das letzte mal beim Gynäkologen?

Ron: Ähm... nie?

Harry: Oh. Ja... ich auch...

Hermine: "kommt wieder"

Harry: "räusper" Äh, und dann... dann hab ich Fussball geguckt! Und Bier getrunken! Und meiner Frau gesagt, Sie soll mir endlich meine Sachen bügeln! Und äh... dann hab ich gerülpst!

Hermine: In diesem Biobuch steht, dass Männer sich beim Waschen, die Vorhaut zurückziehen müssen und dann da ganz gründlich sauber machen sollten, da sonst ein bestialischer Gestank entsteht! So!

Harry: Aha. Und nach was riecht dieser bestialische Gestank dann?

Hermine: Äh... nach... nach... nach...

Harry: Siehste? Du weißt überhaupt nich wie Männer riechen!

Hermine: Doch! Nach Männerschweiß!

Harry: Und Frauen stinken nach Frauenschweiß! Und Fisch!

Hermine: Nein, das stimmt nicht!

Ron: Riecht Männerschweiß anders als Frauenschweiß?

Stille.

Harry: Hm... Weiß nich... das müssen wir vergleichen! Hermine, du darfst dich jetzt eine Woche lang nicht waschen!

Hermine: Nö! Ich finde Männer riechen "da unten" genauso wie Frauen! Aber nicht nach Fisch!

Harry: Ja, wonach denn dann?

Hermine: "theatralisch" Nach Liebe!

Harry: Und... wie riecht Liebe?

Ron: Wir sollten jemanden fragen, der beim Riechen Farben sieht! Es gibt so Leute mit Sinnesverirrung, die sagen dann im Parfümgeschäft "Oh, hier riecht's aber blau!". Und wenn Harry jetzt "blau" riechen würde, dann kann es ja nur gut sein!

Hermine: "trocken" Ja, dann müssen wir nur so eine Person dazu bringen, Harry im Schritt zu riechen...

Harry: Wie sind wir eigentlich auf das Thema "Gestank" gekommen!

Hermine: Ähm, du hast mich Streber genannt.

Harry: Oh. Ich nehm's zurück.

Hermine: "Thema abgeschlossen" Okay!

Stille.

Harry: Findet ihr es nicht auch scheiße, wenn nach einem langem Gespräch vollkommene Stille herrscht?

Hermine+Ron: Ja...

Stille.

Harry: Kennt ihr das auch, wenn keiner was sagt und jeder denkt, es wär seine Schuld?

Hermine+Ron: Ja...

Stille.

Hermine: Okay, jetzt mal'n ganz anderes Thema - Harry, wenn du nochmal gegen den Basilisken kämpfen müsstest, was würdest du für Waffen mitnehmen?

Harry: Öhm...

Eine halbe Stunde später.

Ron: "flüstert" Vielleicht nochmal das Godric Gryffinor Schwert?

Harry: Das Godric Gryffindor Schwert! "zu Ron" Äh, das is mir eben gerade genau zur selben Zeit wie dir eingefallen!

Ron: Ja... natürlich...

Hermine: Und was nimmst du noch mit?

Harry: Ähm... einen Cyber Fawkes, der nicht sterben kann, zum Augen aushacken... und ein Maschinengewehr!

Hermine: "seufz" Aha. Wie man merkt, hast du nichts aus deiner letzten Begegnung mit dem Basilisken gelernt! Dabei hab ich mein Leben riskiert, um diese Informationen aus der Bibliothek zu besorgen! Du hättest einfach mit einem Hahn in der Hand hingehen müssen! Der Hahnenschrei ist nämlich tödlich für den Basilisken! Deswegen musste Ginny doch im Auftrag von Tom Riddle die ganzen Hähne von Hagrid töten!

Ginny: "zerrupft im Hintergrund mit Freuden ein Hühnchen" Ähm... jaja, genau, hähä, das hab ich alles im Auftrag von Tom Riddle gemacht! "verzieht sich irre kichernd mit dem Hühnchen"

Harry: Oh... und ich dachte immer der Basilisk hatte Hunger oderso...

Hermine: Dann wär's aber ziemlich unlogisch, die toten Hähne liegenzulassen, anstatt sie aufzuessen, oder?

Harry: Äh... "versucht vom Thema abzulenken" Hey, sieh mal, eine Kuh mit fünf linken Beinen!

Hermine: Das ist Ron.

Harry: Oh.

Dim dim dim dim. Werbung.  
Die neue hyperturbosuper Klobürste reinigt nicht nur, sondern hat auch einen integrierten Duftspender, der Ihnen täglich Frische ins Badezimmer bringt!  
Typ: So eine gutriechende Toilette habe ich noch nie gesehen!  
Haben Sie auch die Fähigkeit Duft zu sehen? Riecht ihr Parfüm blau? Dann rufen Sie unsere Hotline an und vielleicht sind Sie bald der glückliche Duft-seher, der dem berühmten Harry Potter im Schritt schnüffeln darf, um dann zu sagen nach welcher Farbe er riecht!  
Dim dim dim dim. Werbung Ende.  
Schaltern wir zurück zu Harry Potter. Sie kennen ihn vielleicht aus Filmen wie: Harry Potter. Oder auch aus Büchern wie: Harry Potter. Und vielleicht haben sie auch schon Spielzeugwaren gesehen mit der Überschrift: Harry Potter.

Harry: Hallo, ich bin Harry Potter.

Hermine: Ich weiß.

Ron: Ey, ich hab hier'n Brief für dich Harry! Da hat jemand auf unsere Fernsehwerbung reagiert!

Mitlerweile ist es ein paar Tage her, dass unsere drei Freunde sich über ihre Körpergerüche gestritten haben, und Hermine hatte sich tatsächlich überreden lassen, sich eine Woche lang nicht zu waschen - ihr Forscherdrang war einfach zu groß!

Harry: Lies vor!

Ron : Also... "räusper" Sehr geehrter Mr. Harry Potter, den ich absolut hasse.

Harry: "senkt den Kopf" Ey...

Ron: Das steht da! "räuspert sich doller" Laut Ihrer Fernsehwerbung suchen Sie jemanden, der Duft riechen kann. Mir wurde oft nachgesagt, dass ich einen Monsterzinken habe, folglich kann ich außerordentlich gut schnüffeln. Es wäre mir eine Freude, Sie heute Abend in mein Büro einzuladen, zwecks gegenseitiger Beschnüffelung. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Ihr Severus Snape, der Sie seit Jahren abrundtief hasst.

Harry: Hja... das klingt doch gut!

Ron: Hermine muss dann auch mitgehn, weil wir ja rausfinden wollen, wer schlimmer stinkt - Männer oder Frauen!

Hermine: "kreischt auf" ICH SOLL MIR VON SNAPE IM SCHRITT RIECHEN LASSEN?

Harry: Aaaach, plötzlich willst du einen Rückzieher machen? Bist dir wohl doch nicht mehr so sicher, he?

Hermine: Doch! Aber! Ich meine! Snape!

Harry: Als wenn du nicht schon mal mit Snape rumgemacht hättest...

Hermine: Das ist was anderes! Er hat mich nicht... beschnüffelt!

Harry: Siehste! Es ist dir peinlich! Also STINKST du!

Hermine: Du auch!

Ron: Gut, ihr stinkt beide. Aber die Frage ist - nach was?

Hermine: Und woher soll Snape das wissen?

Ron: Die Zutaten für Zaubertränke stinken auch bestialisch, aber ich wette er kann sie auseinander halten.

Hermine: ...trotzdem ist es mir unangenehm...

Harry: Das brauch dir nicht unangenehm zu sein. Immerhin hat er doch den ganzen Tag mit allen möglichen stinkenden, klebrigen, kratzigen Dingen zu tun. Also sollte ihm deine Musch-

Hermine: BITTE? STINKEND, KLEBRIG UND KRATZIG? "geht auf Harry los"

Hermine+Harry: "kloppen sich für genau 2 Sekunden, bevor sie sich naserümpfend voneinander abwenden"

Ron: Los, jetzt geht einfach hin - denk mal nach, für wen es wohl am unangenehmsten sein wird...

Und so gingen Hermine und Harry zu Snapes Büro und klopften zaghaft an.

Harry: "räusper" Professor? Wir sind's, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter.

Snape: Ich weiß, dass ihr es seid! Ich hab euch schon gerochen, als ihr die Treppe zum Keller heruntergestiegen seid!

Snape öffnete die Tür und machte mit einer Handbewegung deutlich, dass sie eintreten durften. Hermine bewegte sich jedoch keinen Schritt weiter, als sie die beiden Gynäkologenstühle in der Mitte des Raumes sah.

Snape: Ich habe schon alles vorbereitet!

Harry: Los, komm Hermine!

Hermine: "wird von Harry reingezerrt, krallt sich am Türrahmen fest und hinterlässt tiefe Kratzspuren" Ich- ich- ich hab's mir anders überlegt!

Snape: "schnieft und schnuppert ein bisschen" Okay, meine Nase ist bereit! Hinsetzen! Beine breit!

An dieser Stelle schalten wir um zu einem kinderfreundlichem Lied.  
Die arschgefickten Gummizofen: "Im Wagen vor mir fährt 'ne geile Ficksau"  
..._jetzt hab ich in der Schnauze seine Wichse,  
es klebt total und sieht auch nicht gut aus.  
Was solls, ich bin ne Schlampe und ich sag noch fleißig danke.  
Jetzt schluck ich es und dann fahr ich nach Haus.  
radda radda radda (du Möse) radda radda radda  
radda radda radda (du Luder) radda radda radda  
radda radda radda (so tschüß du billiges Flittchen ne, bis zum nächstem Mal) radda radda_

Wieder zurück zu Harry Potter.

Harry: "zieht sich seine Hose wieder an" Und? Nach was rieche ich?

Snape: "blinzelt und schnieft" Eindeutig... nach einem fettem Schwein, das sich gerade in seiner eigenen Scheiße, vermischt mit Stinkekäse und einer Packung vergammeltem Thunfisch gesuhlt hat!

Harry: Poa! ...hey, woher wollen Sie wissen, dass das Schwein fett ist?

Snape: "seufz" Entschuldigung, ich nehm's zurück. Ein DÜNNES Schwein, was sich in allen möglichen widerlich stinkenden Dingen gesuhlt hat.

Harry: "freut sich" Danke!

Hermine: "kleinlaut" Und wonach.. rieche ich?

Snape: Schwer zu sagen... ich denke... es könnte Fisch sein...

Hermine: "gasp"

Harry: HA! Ich hab's gewusst!

Snape: Aber eigentlich-

Harry: Ich hab's GEWUSST! Hahahaaaar!

Snape: Es ist aber nicht eindeut-

Harry: FISCH! Fiiiiiiiiiiiiisch! Hahahahuuuuhuuuhahahahihihiaaaa! "gallopiert weg um alles Ron zu erzählen"

Im Gryffie-raum.

Harry: Hey, weißte was? "stubs, stubs, stubs, stubs" Weißte was, weißte was, weißte was, weißte was?

Ron: Was.

Harry: Hermine stinkt nach Fisch!

Ron: Aha. Ja, das haben wir alle vermutet. Und wonach stinkst du?

Harry: Ähm...

In Snapes Büro.

Hermine: Es ist nicht eindeutig festgelegt, dass es Fisch ist! Los, Professor, ich will jetzt wissen nach was ich rieche!

Snape: Ähm...

Hermine: Sie werden jetzt gefälligst eine zweite, _intensivere _Untersuchung vornehmen!

Snape: Hjaaa! "wirft sich Pheromon-benebelt unter Hermines Rock"

End.


End file.
